fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Wind Shower
Autumn Wind Shower '(秋風シャワー ''A~utumu U~indo Shawā) is a basic finishing move that Cure Maple uses. To use it, Cure Maple needs to have enough fighting spirit, and it then charges up her Season Heart Palette, and the reaction summons her Season Wand, her Wind Rod, and it grants her the power to perform the attack. However, Cure Maple can only use it once after she transforms. Autumn Wind Shower is capable of successfully purifying Hidois, but even though it may be powerful, it cannot purify a person from the Dusk Area. 'Autumn Wind Blowing '(秋風吹き付け A~utumu U~indo Buro~ingu) is an upgraded version of Autumn Wind Shower, and can only be used with Cure Maple's Season Instrument, her Shining Autumn Clarinet. It is first used in SHPC31. It still does not have enough power to purify a person from the Dusk Area, but can purify an entire area after purifying a Hidoi. Description Autumn Wind Shower Cure Maple first charges up her Season Heart Palette with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. Before the spirit goes away, Cure Maple must shout out her summoning incantation, which creates her Wind Rod, and then poses with it. She must then point it at the Hidoi. When Cure Maple shouts "Pretty Cure!", she raises her Rod, and spins it, creating a tornado. As she says "Autumn Wind!", she spins her Rod again, making the tornado glow with energy. Then she says "Shower!", and points the Rod at the Hidoi again, and the tornado flies to the Hidoi and covers it with energy, purifying it. Autumn Wind Blowing Cure Maple must her Season Heart Palette and spin her make-up pen on the spinning disc, and must shout her summoning incantation. The Shining Autumn Clarinet appears, and she then poses with it. She must play a melody with it, and then she spins and points the Clarinet at the Hidoi, while saying "Pretty Cure!". Then she begins spinning in a storm of wind when shouting "Autumn Wind!". She then points the Rod at the Hidoi with the storm still spinning around her. She then shouts "Blowing!", and the storm blasts straight at the Hidoi, purifying it. Incantation Autumn Wind Shower Japanese 'Cure Maple: '秋の名の下に風の打撃をしましょう！ 'Cure Maple: '聖歌、優しさの歌！秋のシーズンの杖、風ロッド！ 'Cure Maple: 'プリキュア秋風シャワー！ Romanization '''Cure Maple: ''Aki no na no shita ni kaze no dageki o shimashou!'' Cure Maple: ''Seika, yasashi-sa no uta! Aki no shīzun no tsue, U~indo Roddo!'' Cure Maple: ''Purikyua A~utumu U~indo Shawā!'' Literal Translation Cure Maple: 'Let the wind blow in the name of Autumn! '''Cure Maple: '''Chant, song of kindness! The Autumn Season Wand, Wind Rod! '''Cure Maple: '''Pretty Cure Autumn Wind Shower! Autumn Wind Blowing Japanese '''Cure Maple: '秋の歌は利己主義を破壊するために到着しました！秋シャイニングクラリネット! 'Cure Maple: '風のパワーを吹きます！ 'Cure Maple: 'プリキュア秋風吹き付け！ Romanization '''Cure Maple: ''Aki no uta wa riko shugi o hakai suru tame ni tōchaku shimashita! Shainingu A~utumu Kurarinetto!'' Cure Maple: ''Kaze no pawā o fukimasu!'' Cure Maple: ''Purikyua A~utumu U~indo Buro~ingu!'' Literal Translation '''Cure Maple: '''The song of Autumn has arrived to destroy the selfishness! Shining Autumn Clarinet! '''Cure Maple: '''Blow, power of wind! '''Cure Maple: '''Pretty Cure Autumn Wind Blowing! Trivia Gallery Screenshots Video Category:Attacks Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Attacks